Silence is a Gift
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: NO OC HATERS! Nekozawa and OC. Oneshot among many.


I was skipping down the hall like I usually did, my eyes closed as I whistled a gentle tune as the rain fell down to the ground outside the windows. My sketch folder, with it's many papers, hung under my arm and my bag with my art supplies hung from the other arm. I love painting and sketching anything and everything. If I saw a lovely or interesting thing, I would want to sketch it. No matter the circumstances I wish to sketch all my life.

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, so I ended up hitting something hard. I fell on my butt and something fell in front of me. The papers in my sketch folder flew all along the ground and my bag spread across the floor.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my head. "Sorry." I opened my eyes and saw a boy. He was wearing a black cloak and he had black hair covering his eyes, so I hardly got to see what he looked like.

"Sorry about that…" he said, quietly.

I felt my heart racing at just the sound. I leaned forward and began picking up my things, along with his help surprisingly. "It's not your fault," I said, smiling as my face turned a little red, "I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings…"

I stuffed my art supplies back in my bag. Silence had fallen and all was heard was the rain hitting the sidewalk outside. But the silence didn't stay long when the boy asked me a question. "Did you draw all these?"

I looked up and saw him putting my sketches back in the folder. "Y-Yeah…" I said, a smile on my face. "I love sketching!"

The boy looked quite shocked at my sudden outburst, but I could swear his cheeks were going red.

We both looked down and began picking up the rest of the papers. The last paper laid on the ground and I went to pick it up along with the boy. Our hands met and touched. We looked at each other, both our faces turning apple red. My heart was racing like it never did before. I pulled my hand back and looked away, embarrassed.

"T-T-Thank you…" I said, my face still turning red.

The boy handed me my folder, not even facing me. He then got up off the ground and rushed past me, running down the hall.

I got up and turned around just in time to see him turn the corner. _I wonder who that was… _I thought. I turned back around and began walking down the hall, but stopped when I suddenly stepped on something. I looked down and saw a cat like puppet laying on the floor. I bent down, my brown hair falling in front of my face as I picked the puppet up off the floor. I stood up and looked at it. _Is this that boy's puppet? _I looked inside and saw a tag stitched into the puppet. _Nekozawa Umehito… _I read in my head._ So that's who that was… _

I put the puppet in my bag and walked down the hall. My heart was still racing. I guess I just experienced love at first sight…

*Third Person view*

The Host Club was walking outside in the rain under umbrellas. The only host club members that were not present were Kyoya, Mori, and Honey. Kyoya saying he didn't have time to talk a walk, Mori looking after Honey as he took his afternoon nap.

Haruhi walked as she looked up at the sky. She looked back down and saw something over by the fountain. "Hey, guys," she said, pointing as she stopped walking.

The others stopped and looked over. "Isn't that Nekozawa-senpai?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"I believe it is…" Tamaki said. He walked over, leaving Haruhi under the umbrella of the twins. But she soon followed as did the twins.

Nekozawa sat there, his head in his hands in despair. The rain fell on him and he didn't care, he just wanted to know why he was feeling this way. His heart wouldn't stop racing and he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smile replaying in his head over and over again.

Soon the rain stopped falling on him and someone stood in front of him. "Something wrong, Nekozawa-senpai?" a familiar voice said.

Nekozawa looked up and saw Tamaki with his usually brightly lit smile. Standing behind him was Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Nekozawa didn't answer, he just starred blankly at Tamaki.

"Nekozawa?" the Hitachiin brothers said.

Nekozawa grabbed Tamaki by the collar and pulled him down. "Tell me, why!" he shouted. "Why won't she get out of my head?"

He then let go of Tamaki and put his head back in his hands with despair.

Tamaki stood there, scared to death. He thought he was about to get cursed again. But Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins stood there, shocked at Nekozawa.

"Girl trouble…" they said.

*After About an Hour*

"So," Haruhi said, sitting next to Nekozawa along with others, "you ran into her in the hall… And after helping her with her things, you ran… And now you can't stop thinking about her…"

"Sounds troublesome…" the Hitachiin twins said.

"Sounds like love…" Tamaki said, putting his hand to his chin as he thought.

"Do you know her name?" Haruhi asked.

Nekozawa looked up and thought for a moment. "Amber… Amber Truesdale...is what the sketches said…" he said.

Tamaki stood up, standing as proud as he could be. "Alright, men!" he said. "We'll be helping Nekozawa-senpai with his problem! Operation, Get Together!"

"By the way," Haruhi said. "Where's Beelzenef?"

Nekozawa looked at his hands and saw that Beelzenef wasn't there. "AH!" he screamed. "I dropped him in the hall!" Nekozawa then ran back into the building and ran down the hall, after Amber.

"Guess we'll meet up later…" the Host Club members all said.

*Amber's P.O.V**In the Hall, five minutes later*

I was still walking down the hall, looking for a good place to sketch. But I couldn't find any.

"Miss Truesdale!" a voice shouted.

I turned around to see the boy from earlier, running down the hall toward me.

I reached in my bag and pulled out the puppet. Nekozawa, the boy, stood in front of me, surprised that I already knew what he wanted. Nekozawa took the puppet from my hands and just looked at me shocked.

"Sorry for the shoe mark on it," I said, may hands going behind my back, "I stepped on it as I was walking down the hall… I didn't know where your class was, so I was hoping if I kept walking these halls I would run into you. I guess it worked!" I then smiled.

I was take back by Nekozawa's face turning red. At this, my face turned red and I looked away. I then looked down at my sketch folder, because the silence between us was getting to me.

"Thank you for return Beelzenef to me," Nekozawa said. After saying that he began walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted, grabbing onto his cloak instinctively. Nekozawa looked back at me and then I finally saw his blue eyes. I was entranced by the beauty and didn't realize I was still holding onto him. "Please! Let me draw you!" I said. After a second I realize what I just asked.

I let Nekozawa go and looked at the floor. "S-Sorry…" I said, turning around and about to walk away. "That was out of line…" I began to walk away. But I stopped when I heard him say something.

"Music Room 3..." he said. I turned around and looked at him. "I'll be waiting for you there, after school. Remember to bring your sketch folder…" He then walked away.

I stood there stunned and completely in love with what he said. The people that I've asked to draw always told me no, and he was the only person who actually said yes. Well, besides the Host Club who always let me draw them. But I was completely happy with this.

*After School*

I opened the door to Music Room Three and peeked inside. The rain was still hitting the windows and it made the room dim and hard to see in. I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

I heard another door open, I looked to see who it was and saw Nekozawa straightening his tie for the school uniform. He wasn't the Nekozawa that I met in the hall, but a completely different person. His blonde hair seemed to fall over his left eye and looked pale, but to me he was very handsome.

"Nekozawa?" I said, poking him, just to make sure it was him and not just a fantasy again like in class

Nekozawa put a hand over the area I poked and laughed slightly. Which made my face turn red.

"Ready?" I asked, returning to my normal self. He nodded and sat in a seat near the window. I sat across from him, my sketch book in my lap and a pencil in my hand.

I began sketching as Nekozawa looked out the window as the rain fell down. I could swear he was watching me from the corner of his eye, but then again I couldn't tell since every time I looked up he was looking out the window.

I stopped sketching for a moment and just looked at him. This moment was picture perfect, nothing was wrong with this. I gave a small smile and went back to sketching in the silence.

After a while, I was done. "Finished!" I said with a bright smile on my face. Nekozawa looked, his face becoming close to mine.

"That's really good, Miss Truesdale," he said, quietly.

"Amber…" I said, looking him in the eye. "Just call me Amber…" I knew my face was turning red, but I didn't really care right now since Nekozawa's face was also turning to look like an apple. I really like him…

Nekozawa's hand brushed against my face, putting my hair behind my ear. He then started leaning in closer and closer. I felt like I lost control of my body and found myself inching toward him to. He then closed the gap between our lips. My heart was racing and I was happy with this sweet kiss.

Nekozawa pulled away, his hand still on my cheek. Our eyes widened and our faces turned bright, bright, red. We pulled away from each other and just looked away.

"S-Sorry about that…" he said, his hand over his mouth as he looked away shocked. "I-I don't…know…"

I looked up at him, my shyness almost getting the best of me. But I managed to say what I really thought. "I…didn't…mind it…really. I kind of liked it…"

I then looked away, my face turning red. _Did I just confess? _I thought.

I looked up and saw Nekozawa looking at me. "Then…" he said, looking at the ground a few times. "…can…I…uh…do it…again?"

I looked up at him with a sweet smile. I gave a small nod and his face got redder. I fiddled with my hands, but stopped when he grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined as we looked into each others eyes. We leaned in closer and closer until we got into a gentle kiss. I felt warmth surge through my body and I felt happy, since I knew he felt the same way about me.

I guess silence can mean more then what it lets on.


End file.
